The present invention relates to an integrated circuit insertor/extractor, and more particularly relates to an insertor/extractor which can insert or extract an Integrated Circuits (I.C.) from an adapter or printed circuit boards (P.C. boards).
Some kinds of adapters have been utilized to be mounted on P.C. boards, as can be seen in FIG. 5A. The pins 60 distributed on the lower surface of the adapter 6 are in alignment with the holes 70 on the P.C. board 7. A plurality of receivers 61 shown in FIG. 5B, are disposed above the pins 60 on the upper surface of the adapter 6 to receive I.C.'s. It is more operational and secure to solder the adapter on the P.C. board than to directly solder the I.C. on the P.C. board without any interface; moreover, it is more convenient to adjust the position of I.C. on the adapter than on the I.C. board. As applied to the assembly of I.C.'s, various types of insertors have been developed to facilitate the production line, but not without their drawbacks. Conventionally, an insertor is employed to insert I.C.'s onto a P.C. board and a extractor is used to extract the I.C. from the P.C. board.
This application has arisen from work in seeking to obviate and/or mitigate the above-mentioned problem.